Like I Love You
by Mironicka
Summary: AU: After recently breaking up with his girlfriend, InuYasha crosses her sister. With heated conflicts and unfathomable situations thrown at them will sparks of love fly between them? Or just sparks of hate? KikIKa SaMi


**Like I Love You**

**Why Did You Let Us Go?**

'How could she?' He thought. 'How could she leave me for a lie? … Did she not trust me?'

InuYasha put down the last bottle of sake, which was half empty, and swallowed his last cup in one swift gulp. He had drunk nearly 2 bottles of the rice wine and as he tried to stand up it showed. He teetered left and right trying to balance himself before he dared to move forward.

'Damn her for having this effect on me.' He thought bitterly as he tried to walk out of the kitchen and into his bedroom. 'I should have never let her get so close.' He thought again.

Recently his girlfriend of 2 years and best friend of 5 years, Kikyou, had left him because of a rumor. A rumor he hated and wished he could find the source of so he could kill them.

He was the lead singer and one of the guitarists of a famous rock group and she was the reason they ever launched off with their hit song that led his group to fame. After three years of seeing her there supporting him and encouraging the group he decided that they should try and hit it off as a couple.

Though the thought of a famous rock star trying to have a little piece of mind to himself, such as having a girlfriend, is naturally a challenge in itself. He should've known better.

But as the story goes, the media started making their own personal spin on everything that they heard or seen with them and they really began to piss him off.

And not only was InuYasha getting tired of it, but so was Kikyou. Though it wasn't until one story got out that she finally lost it and just ended their relationship. She couldn't take being in the spotlight. She missed being in the dark or in the shadows so that way the media couldn't spoil her name in any way.

InuYasha shook away the thoughts he had about him and Kikyou. And finally after what seemed to be forever InuYasha stumbled into his bedroom.

"I'm done with love." InuYasha muttered as he clutched the wooden frame to his door as he felt he feet almost go out from under him.

Once his balance was regained he walked over to his bed and looked at a picture that was on his nightstand.

He picked it up, staring endlessly at the photo of his beloved Kikyou and himself smiling so happily. Unaware of how fate was going to test to their love and how that test would be the demise of their relationship as lovers and friends.

'Damn it all to hell.' He thought angrily as the wine began to make him feel enraged even more so than he already was.

He flung the object in his hands not caring where it landed and what happened to it. The frame hit the adjacent wall to him and landed on the floor with the slight sound of a crack.

Little glass shards dotted around the broken frame as well as pieces of the frame too.

The sound of the frame hitting the wall was the last thing that InuYasha could remember hearing before he succumbed to the very tempting darkness of unconsciousness.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

* * *

InuYasha was in the middle of being conscious and still in a deep sleep. As he continued to lay with his eyes closed he could hear the jingling of the door knob to his apartment door. 

He groaned and tried to pry his eyes open as he heard the door open then click shut. Finally opening his eyes he blinked a few times and sat up. Though he regretted he sat up so fast as his head started to pound.

He hissed as he rubbed his temple and slowly eased up off his bed.

Whoever entered just came out of his bathroom and the sound of clicking heels made InuYasha's head pound as they grew louder approaching his door. InuYasha squeezed his eyes shut wishing he had a bottle of aspirin in his hand right then, but as it dawned on him that it was high heels that were coming to his door his heart began to race at the possibility of it being Kikyou.

Before the person could even open InuYasha's door, he swung it open so fast the girl dropped the big duffel bag she had and stumbled into the wall in shock, breathing hard.

At first glance the girl looked like Kikyou. But he wasn't aware that he said her name aloud and found himself being quickly corrected. The girl that was panting hastily replied as she stood up straight and flick her hair back over her shoulder.

"I'm not Kikyou, my name is Kagome." Her dark brown eyes narrowed. "I'm her sister." She added.

InuYasha looked at Kagome oddly as he scratched the top of his head confused.

"I don't remember Kikyou having a sister and why the hell are you in my apartment?" He asked narrowing his eyes too.

"Well my sister left some items over here that she sent me to get. The thought of seeing you right now just might tick her off again." Kagome said as she pushed passed InuYasha and dropped the duffel bag on his bed looking around.

"Um I just like how you barged into MY room like that." He said crossing his arms remaining at the doorway.

"Please, I'll be in and out quickly." Kagome replied as she bent down by his night stand and got her sisters' jewelry box, then proceeded to put it into the duffel bag.

"You could have just asked me to get it. In fact she could have just called me so I could gather all her stuff for you." InuYasha stated disgustedly.

"So you can toss it to the curb with the trash. I don't think so. She gave me your spare key to get in. And by the way I'll leave it when I'm done." She stated walking around his bed to go through the drawers and get Kikyou clothes.

But along the way she stepped on something making her stop. Kagome looked down moving her foot and saw a picture of InuYasha and her sister.

"Is this how you treat your memory of what you two shared?" Kagome asked retrieving the photograph from the pile of broken glass and frame lifting it up. "You really are heartless like she said." Kagome said accusingly.

"Why don't you put that down and stay out of this. This issue doesn't concern you." InuYasha stated angrily, walking up to her and snatching the picture back stuffing it in the drawer on his nightstand.

"Anything that concerns my older sister concerns me." Kagome replied putting her hands on her hip.

"Oh my goodness will you just shut up and get Kikyou clothes already. Damn you're annoying." InuYasha said as he walked out of the room and into the kitchen to find something for his aching head.

Kagome huffed and stomped her foot as he exited.

"He's one to talk. How could Kikyou stand dating him in the first place?" Kagome muttered as she continued walked to the dresser, pulling out her sisters' underwear and socks. Then she headed over to the closet and pulled out her outfits quickly, yet carefully, putting them neatly into the bag.

A few minutes later InuYasha came back into his room silently watching as Kagome was bent down at the closet getting her sisters' last pair of shoes.

Though Kagome was unaware that InuYasha had returned and so InuYasha in his dazed state of mind eyed her. Liking how she chose to wear a short navy blue skirt. Since she was bent over it gave him a nice view.

As she rolled her body up he also got a little chest cleavage from her deep v-neck tank top. Kagome combed some of her hair back as she shifted the shoes in her hands.

When she felt that someone was eyeing her she looked up and saw InuYasha gazing at her.

"What are you looking at?" She snapped walking over to the bag. "Nothing," InuYasha said innocently. "Yeah right." Kagome muttered. "That sure is a nice skirt though. And I enjoyed the view." InuYasha commented with a smirk.

Kagome's mouth dropped and she angrily stuffs the shoes into the bag and zipped it up.

"You are the most heartless and pig-headed person I've even met!" Kagome all but yelled as she stormed up to InuYasha with a more than pissed off look on her face.

"Well then obviously you haven't met Miroku." InuYasha said with a grin.

InuYasha's only response was a punch to the gut. He wasn't much expecting it and the surprise hit made him gasp for air as Kagome threw the keys at his feet and jog-ran out of the apartment.

"No wonder Kikyou wants nothing to do with you." She said as she slammed the door shut.

* * *

a/n- Yay! A new story, new adventure, new drama. I hope you guys liked and don't forget to review please. 


End file.
